


Guilty

by isakain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakain/pseuds/isakain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild Tiger has been causing trouble again. Instead of allowing the poor Judge to go home, Kotetsu coaxes Yuri into recounting what he is and is not guilty of. And also what he will be guilty of in the near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/gifts).



> This was actually a gift for someone, and now it lives here. I hope you enjoy it!

“The court finds that no civilian lives were saved as a result of the structural damages inflicted by Wild Tiger during the filming of Hero TV. The Sternbild Justice Department finds you guilty of property damage as well as the endangerment of civilian welfare. Apollon Media is responsible for any and all expenses necessary for repairs.”

“Fine,” Kotetsu’s sullen tone was no surprise. It was an old song and dance. He was probably here at least once every two weeks at the least.

“Court adjourned.” The gavel struck, and the few witnesses there began shuffling out.

Kotetsu lingered for a moment, watching as the judge rose from the podium, and without a backward glance left the room. He himself turned after he saw the door close, and he strolled out of the court room like he hadn’t just accrued another ten thousand in property damages.

He could see Bunny’s retreating back, and Kotetsu paused before shrugging one shoulder. The kid wasn’t going to bother waiting for him. May as well so something constructive before heading home for the day.

He took a turn in the hall, the opposite direction of the exit, and made his way leisurely to the judge’s office. Upon reaching it, he peered through the large windows into the office, but it seemed Judge Petrov had drawn the blinds, suggesting the man was about to head home for the day as well.

Or maybe he was going to start up work again.

Kotetsu knocked, vaguely wondering what sort of hours the man kept.

“Yes?”

At the clipped reply, Kotetsu swung the door open and entered, shutting the door behind himself. The judge was unbuttoning his black robe, and Kotetsu’s eyes were drawn to the quick, efficient movement of those fingers.

Unconsciously he licked his teeth.

“Ah, Wild Tiger. Is there something I can do for you?” Yuri pulled the robe open and slipped it off. He did this little move with his shoulder, and Kotetsu licked his teeth again on reflex.

“Actually, I came to see if I could do some community service in place of some of those fines.”

“You know very well what I am going to say to that.”

“Oh c’mon.” Kotetsu whined, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking very much like a berated school boy. “Maybe I can do some work at a shelter, or a soup kitchen or something.”

“Volunteering at a soup kitchen will not fix that wall in the Sternbild Museum of Science.” Yuri replied airily, arching a brow at Kotetsu as he hung up his robe on the coatrack.

“Well, er, maybe I could—“

“You will pay your fines just like everyone else, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.”

“And I can’t convince you to lower them, even a little?”

“No. You are guilty of all charges and must take responsibility.”

Kotetsu took a step forward. Yuri had his back to him, stacking papers into his briefcase. Idly, Kotetsu remembered something from the animal programs Kaede watched. Never turn your back on a predator.

“Well, am I guilty of the car wreck on 3rd Avenue?”

“Guilty.”

“How about irritating you and keeping you from getting to the rest of your work.”

Yuri turned half-way, looking over his shoulder at Kotetsu, his eyes half-lidded and accusatory.

“ _Absolutely_ guilty.”

Kotetsu grinned, and took another step.

“Coming into your office after hours in hopes of regaining some dignity?”

“You never had that. Guilty.”

Another step. They were a foot apart.

“Keeping you from going home after a hard days’ work?”

There was something in Yuri’s piercing eyes that Kotetsu recognized but couldn’t quite place. All he knew was that it made him even more determined to twist this in his favor.

Another step, and Kotetsu was perhaps five inches from the younger man. Their eyes were locked, and the judge had turned to fully face him. Kotetsu noted that one of Yuri’s hands was left on the desk, while his other remained at his side.

“You’re playing with fire, Kaburagi. Guilty.”

Yuri’s voice was low and soft, smooth as silk. The look that Kotetsu couldn’t identify was still there… and after a moment of pause, he realized what it was. And he could hear it in Yuri’s voice as well.

His warm brown eyes flashed, and a playful smirk tugged at his lips. When he spoke again, it was in a growl.

“Doing all of this stuff on purpose to get you alone.”

“Guilty.” The word came out as a purr.

Kotetsu leaned in, a hairs’ breadth from Yuri’s own lips.

“Making you hard.”

This close, Kotetsu could see the color that was swiftly gathering in Yuri’s normally bloodless cheeks. He could see the detail in Yuri’s long eyelashes, the faint lines in his dark lips. He saw the flash of white teeth when Yuri spoke again.

“Guilty.”

Kotetsu’s fingers sunk into that soft hair, disrupting the black silk ribbon as he yanked Yuri’s head back. Their lips crashed together, and it was all teeth and tongue and Yuri’s low moans, each of which Kotetsu swallowed.

Yuri’s tongue lost the cliché fight for dominance before it even began. In all honesty, Kotetsu was positive the younger man hadn’t even been trying. He tugged that beautiful hair again, fixing the younger man’s head at the desired angle before licking fiercely into his mouth

It was messy and nothing but lust, and he could feel Yuri’s hands gripping the back of his head and the top of his shoulder.

For such a cold man, the judge was fascinatingly hot. His mouth was hotter than Kotetsu’s own, and he groaned at the thought of this mouth on his cock. But that would have to wait. He had other plans for this man.

He broke for air, but did not let go of Yuri’s hair just yet.

He looked into the judge’s face, and was pleased to see he had not lost his touch. Yuri’s cheeks were utterly pink, the color standing out even more due to his naturally pale skin. His eyes were alight with lust, and his mouth was even darker, his lips wet and swollen. Unable to help it, Kotetsu gave that lower lip a brief nip before pulling back and releasing Yuri’s hair.

The judge stared at him, and for a moment, Kotetsu wondered who exactly the predator was here.

And then those fingers were on him again, and in the blink of an eye, Kotetsu’s belt was _off_. In a smooth movement Yuri threw it across the room, as though telling Kotetsu that if he dared leave, he had better do it at a run.

Wild Tiger had no intention of going anywhere until he took responsibility.

His own hands yanked Yuri closer, and he began undoing buttons, shoving Yuri’s suit open, then working on his obnoxiously loud tie. He ran his hands down the smooth planes of Yuri’s chest once the blouse was open.

The muscles of the judge’s abdomen gave a violent shudder, and a moan slipped past his lips when Kotetsu’s finger tips brushed at a spot below Yuri’s belly button.

It was his turn to remove a belt, and he did so with efficiency. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Yuri’s trousers, and slid his palms around those slim hips, slowly circling back to rest over the globes of the younger man’s ass. The action brought them flush against one another, and Yuri was making a low sound deep in his throat as Kotetsu squeezed.

He pulled Yuri’s cheeks apart through the fabric, and the judge made a sound that was worthy of twice what Kotetsu’s fines added up to.

It was enough to make Kotetsu stop teasing. His thumbs pushed, bringing those trousers down in one swift movement.

He moved forward, forcing Yuri back until the judge was forced onto the desk. Papers slid off the desk, as did a paper weight, a small jar of paper clips, and Yuri’s still-open briefcase. Kotetsu knelt and brought the trousers with him, and the judge’s shoes followed.

Yuri wasn’t protesting, so Kotetsu wasn’t remorseful when he tossed the articles of clothes as carelessly as Yuri had tossed his belt. Though admittedly he was a bit less violent with it.

Oh Yuri was hard, all right. The judge was quite a sight; perched on his desk, no pants, no underwear, no shoes. Just socks, an open blouse and an open suit jacket. His hair was loose. Yuri held the ribbon in one hand, and he was toying with it in a manner that reminded Kotetsu of rope.

Too bad the hair ribbon wasn’t long enough to—oh, but the tie was.

However, after a moment’s thought, he realized that Yuri would have no way of supporting himself if his wrists were tied. Too bad.

His dark hand grabbed Yuri’s cock and stroked twice, his eyes fixed on the judge’s face. It was so different from his normal expressions, and Kotetsu licked his teeth again when he saw Yuri bite his still wet lower lip.

Spit wasn’t reliable enough, and Kotetsu didn’t want to risk hurting this man. There was no convenient lotion to save the day, and he sure as hell doubted Yuri kept Astroglide handy in his desk drawer. Kotetsu smirked again as he came to the most logical conclusion.

He knelt again, and licked a stripe up the underside of Yuri’s cock. It twitched in response, and Yuri’s gasp was sharp. When he reached the tip, his tongue probed at the slit, and Yuri offered up a little moan and spread his thighs wide.

His lips wrapped around the head and he sucked softly, his tongue toying with the glans and sweeping over it as though it were a lollipop instead of a cock. Yuri was watching him, his lips parted, his breath coming out in soft puffs.

Kotetsu glanced up, and sucked an inch into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing, and he hummed softly, tonguing the slit again. Yuri moaned breathlessly, his hips pushing up and his thighs quivering. Kotetsu flattened his tongue and pushed upwards, squeezing Yuri’s cock against the roof of his mouth for a moment before he took another inch, sucking and humming.

Yuri was trying really hard not to thrust up, and it showed. Kotetsu took pity on him and took in the rest, his nose brushing silvery curls. And then he swallowed, and Yuri let out a cry.

He began to bob his head down, relaxing his throat, though every once and a while he would pause and swallow a few times. Each time he pulled back, he allowed his teeth to make contact, and when he pushed forward, his tongue slid roughly against the underside.

Kotetsu noted that Yuri began to make soft little whimpers, which accompanied the occasional moan. He brought hand up and cupped Yuri’s balls, rolling them languidly in his hand. The next time he swallowed, he felt them drawn up, and he knew the end was near. With his free hand, he pulled his own cock out of his trousers and began stroking himself slowly back to full attention.

By the time he was fully hard again, Yuri’s breathing had picked up. Kotetsu swallowed one last time, and bobbed all the way to the root, and pulled back just enough so the head was securely in his mouth before Yuri spilled with a series of gasps.

Kotetsu took the rest of Yuri that wasn’t in his mouth and squeezed, moving his hand up and down to milk the remainder. The judge gave another short spurt with a sigh, and Kotetsu pulled back. He held the cum in his mouth before spitting it into his hand.

Yuri made a disgusted face, but before he could say anything, Kotestu stood up.

“This won’t be very comfortable on the desk.” He said simply, and walked around it to sit in Yuri’s chair, his cock bobbing as he moved. He beckoned Yuri over, and the judge, trying to maintain at least a bit of grace, slid off the desk and stood in front of Kotetsu.

The younger man was looking at him curiously.

“Sit on the desk again. Lean back.”

Yuri did so, still looking curious. And then all curiosity was swept out from under him as one of Kotetsu’s cum-slicked fingers wormed its’ way inside the judge’s body.

“Oh,”

Kotetsu smirked at the little utterance. Yuri’s eyes had slid shut, and his muscles loosened a bit to receive that finger. The older man moved it a bit before inserting a second, pushing more cum in along with it.

He scissored and twisted them, not even pushing them completely inside. He didn’t want to overwhelm Yuri so soon after an orgasm. He went slow, avoiding the prostate for now, spreading Yuri’s own release inside.

His other hand moved to the judge’s still-sensitive cock, and he stroked it gently. Yuri’s breathing was slow and even, though he did gasp a bit when Kotetsu’s finger sunk in all the way. He worked the rest of Yuri’s cum into that hot channel, and his third finger slowly working inside. Yuri gasped and squirmed, looking both uncomfortable and grateful all at once.

Kotetsu realized that the lack of pain on the judges’ part meant the man had done this before. That realization plucked something in Kotetsu’s chest, and he groaned, refraining from moving his free hand back to his own cock.

Yuri’s hands were in his hair, knocking his hat off, his warm lips pressing to Kotetsu’s temple. The old Tiger’s slow caresses were starting to bring Yuri’s cock back to life, and Kotetsu decided he could probably start stimulating his partner’s insides a bit more thoroughly.

So he tested it, finding the prostate and slowly massaging. Yuri’s cock twitched, and the judge hummed softly, hands leaving Kotetsu’s hair as he lay back on the desk, spread out entirely, and Kotetsu barely kept himself from whining.

It was a feat in itself, especially when Yuri parted his thighs and stretched his arms up and over his head, arching his back into Kotetsu’s hands.

He leaned in and licked at the slowly hardening organ, and Yuri jumped a bit, not expecting it. It went a long way, though, and Kotetsu marveled at how quickly Yuri was fully hard after that.

He missed being young.

Kotetsu drove his fingers with a bit more pressure into Yuri’s prostate, and the man gave forth a moan that he had not been gifted with while sucking his cock. It seemed the judge liked taking it more than he liked blow jobs. Well, Kotetsu wasn’t going to complain. He wondered if Yuri would come without stimulation to his cock.

He thrust and curled his fingers, and Yuri began to writhe and push downwards. Kotetsu exploited Yuri’s internal weakness mercilessly for another minute, and the man was trembling by the time he pulled his fingers out.

Kotetsu sat back on the chair and stroked himself again, wiping what was left on his fingers onto his cock. His eyes locked on that little hole, looking open and red and wet and _fuck_ , he wanted to lick it.

Yuri sat up, and slid off the desk, straddling Kotetsu backwards on the chair. Kotetsu pushed the suit jacket and blouse off of Yuri’s body, and they hit the floor with a dull and unimportant sound. Yuri was naked now with the exception of his socks, which, Kotetsu noted, were patterned like his tie.

Without much more preamble, Kotetsu guided Yuri down onto his cock. The judge hissed softly, his head rested back against Kotetsu’s shoulder. The hiss turned into a soft moan once he was fully seated, and for a moment, Kotetsu simply listened to the judge breathe and regain his bearings. It was hard to do; Yuri was just as hot below as he was above.

Without thinking, Kotetsu grabbed the back of Yuri’s knees and spread them wide, hooking them over the armrests of the chair. They moved easily, and for a moment Kotetsu was worried that it was too much, that it would hurt him. But Yuri said nothing, and Kotetsu found himself wondering what other positions this man could manage.

“You’ll have to do all the work.” It was the first time Yuri had spoken in a while, and his voice was heated and breathless.

“Fine by me.”

Kotetsu gave an experimental thrust, gripping Yuri’s hips and pulling him down. The judge gasped and arched, and Kotetsu adjusted his angle.

Again, he thrust up, pulling Yuri down, though this time with more force. The result was much better, and Yuri fell heavily against Kotetsu’s chest.

A rhythm was quickly established, and soon Kotetsu was fucking up brutally into Yuri, who was gasping sharply and letting it out as a broken moan with each movement of Kotetsu’s hips. He reached up and over Kotetsu’s shoulders, holding tightly to the back of the chair for support.

Yuri was so tight and so warm that Kotetsu was applauding his restraint more than ever. It was difficult not to come early like he wanted to, especially with the way Yuri’s chest fluttered with each gasp. The man was acting like perfect prey.

Fuck this.

Kotetsu moved Yuri’s legs off the chair arms, and he stood up abruptly, bringing the judge with him. He bent Yuri over the desk, and the younger man caught on fast, gripping the desk hard as Kotetsu got better leverage and began rocking harshly into Yuri’s body at a new angle.

This got even better responses, especially when Kotetsu grabbed a fistful of that silver hair and pulled.

His opposite hand was gripping Yuri’s hip with bruising force, and Kotetsu looked down to watch his dark cock slide with no resistance into Yuri’s body over and over, deeply as possible.

He adjusted his angle again, and Yuri let out a loud moan. He kept that angle, and suddenly Yuri sounded like a whore, moaning and begging for it harder, deeper.

“Kabu—Kaburagi, oh—!“

 “Kotetsu,” Kotetsu corrected, breathing heavily as the pace was picked up again.

“Ah, oh, Kabu—Kotets— _ah_!”

Kotetsu leaned forward, pushing long hair out of the way, nipping pale flesh and dragging his tongue along Yuri’s spine.

“Making you come?” Kotetsu growled, and he bit down, hard.

“ _Guilty!_ ” Yuri cried out, moaning and gasping breathlessly as his second orgasm wracked his trembling body, shoving his hips back hard against Kotetsu, clenching and squeezing around his cock as it drove into him with more force than he could handle.

The older man wasn’t too far behind, and after a few quick and rough thrusts, he unloaded deep within Yuri’s body with another growl.

They both remained still for a few minutes; Yuri sprawled over the desk and Kotetsu keeping himself upright with both hands so he didn’t crush the other.

He pulled out, grabbing a few tissues from the box on the desk, and wiping himself off before tucking himself back in.

Yuri straightened up with another moan and ran his fingers through his loose, tousled hair. His hair clips were in slight disarray, his cheeks were still dark, and his skin shimmered in places from both sweat and Kotetsu’s saliva.

He had never seen anyone look so thoroughly fucked.

Throwing the tissues away, he moved forward and Yuri looked up.

Kotetsu held his jaw gently as he kissed him, this time with less force and more appreciation. When they broke away, Yuri’s lips were quirked at both sides, suggesting he was _almost_ smiling.

He turned away in search of his missing belt.

“So, seeing you next week?” He asked casually with a grin.

Yuri watched Kotetsu search for the belt, and when he bent to retrieve it, the judge smirked as he got an eyeful of Kotetsu’s ass.

“Guilty.”


End file.
